Right on Time (video game)
Right on Time is a TV Plug and Play video game made by Jakks Pacific in 2006. Plot Welcome to the Island of Sodor, it's nearly time for the party and Thomas has his work cut out for him gathering supplies and helping his friends. Capture runaway diesels, pick up cargo from Cranky the Crane, bring coal to stranded engines and clean up after those pesky coal trucks. Follow Sir Topham Hatt's directions while exploring the island to help Thomas become a useful engine. Gameplay You can play as Thomas or one of his other friends and you can help them do the various jobs Sir Topham Hatt has asked you to do. Use the control stick to move the engine to where they need to be. Along the way, you can pick up useful tickets and use them to collect tokens so you can unlock other engines. Other power-ups include speedups and freezing time. Characters * Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas (playable; does not speak) * James (playable; does not speak) * Percy (playable; does not speak) * Emily (playable; does not speak) * Molly (playable; does not speak) * 'Arry and Bert (non-playable; do not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Cranky (non-''playable; does not speak'') Locations * Brendam Docks * Ffarquhar Quarry * The Coaling Plant * Hackenbeck * Arlesdale * Crosby * Wellsworth * Barrow * Maron * Abbey * Cronk * Normanby * Ballahoo * Glennock * Lakeside * Killdane Games * Balloon Catching - Help collect all the balloons that are scattered around the island. * Finding Freight Cars - Find the freight cars and take them to a certain station. * Collecting Passengers - Collect passengers from one station and take them to another. * Collect Presents - Find and collect the presents. * Diesel Catching - Catch the diesel engines and take them to the Engine Depot. * Collect Coal - Go to the Coaling Plant and help collect coal to help the other engines. * Troublesome Trucks - Go to the Coaling Plant, catch the runaway Troublesome Trucks, take them back to the Coal Shed and clean up all of the coal that they have split. * Cargo Delivering - Go to Brendam Docks to collect the cargo from Cranky and deliver it to a certain station. Trivia * Robin Smith voices Sir Topham Hatt. * The image of Sir Topham Hatt is taken from Coal. * This game uses most of the location names from the Railway Series. * The gameplay is similar to the Sega Genesis game. * The background used for Brendam Docks is a stock image from Thomas and Trevor. Also, the background used for the Engine Depot is a stock image from Thomas, Percy and the Coal. * The early version does not have a map, where as the current version has it. * During bad weather, in most cases the game will crash. * There appears to be another diesel engine similar to 'Arry and Bert. Goofs * James and Percy's whistle sounds are switched, while Emily has Bill or Ben's whistle sound, and Molly has Henry's whistle sound. * James appears to have Gordon's tender painted red respectively, while Molly appears to have Donald or Douglas' tender painted yellow. * When loading cargo at Brendam, the tender engines are missing their tenders respectively, while Percy's wheels are painted black. * Annie and Clarabel are missing their faces. * The naming of stations in the game is quite odd; Lakeside and Glennock are both narrow gauge stations, and Barrow is not even on the island. * Emily and Molly have black buffers. * 'Arry and Bert are missing the Sodor Ironworks writing on their sides. Gallery File:RightonTimepromo.jpg|Promo Category:Video games Category:Console games Category:Merchandise